valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Limited Time Event
Introduction Limited Time Events are new events that are often centered at introducing new heroes to the game. The event heroes will be given bonus stats and will help players immensely in defeating the new boss designed for each stage. There are usually four types of difficulties namely: Normal, Heroic, Legendary and Master. Event heroes and rare equipment can usually be acquired as monster drops at the higher difficulties ( Legend/ Master). In the next section, we will explore event formats and what we can expect from future events. While there are always new event formats introduced to the game, some of the old ones are revisited. Limited Time Events are unlocked at Player lvl 10 and upon completing Story mode at Normal difficulty. Gameplay description Single Boss In a single boss battle event, you will fight through stages of monsters before facing a single unit boss. Single unit boss are often accompanied by their henchman at higher difficulties of the event (Legendary/ Master). The champion Dark Lord during a Coliseum event is one such example. Multi-part Boss In a multi-part boss battle event, you will fight through stages of monsters before facing a boss that occupies more than 1 tile on the battlefield. Each part of the boss comes with its own HP and own skill effect. Taking down the boss core body HP is usually sufficient to destroy the entire boss. Such bosses can also be found in story mode or raid. Multi-Squad In a Multi-Squad battle event, you will fight through stages of monsters with more than 1 squad. Units in both squad will receive the same experience from clearing the stage. Horde / Ambush In a Horde battle, your team will face relentless waves of monsters. Regardless of whether you kill off the entire map, after each turn, more monsters will spawn and attempt to kill your units. The mobs usually spawns from both sides of the map to ambush players’ team. The horde mode ends when either all the monsters available are killed, or your entire team has been defeated. The good news is, every battle ends in a victory. Towers: Individual and Guild From past events such as Firestorm Ascension and Twin Frost Towers, two towers will be released simultaneously. The individual tower has 30 floors while the guild tower has 50 floors. Each tower floor comes with 3 trials. The tower rewards gets increasingly attractive as players scale the tower. Individual Towers work in the same way as Tower of Lost Souls (link). Each victory and death will debuff the mobs on each floor for 2% of their stats. While the individual tower floors can only be debuffed by the individual player, guild tower floors can be debuffed collectively by guild members. Event Achievements Players can access the quest tab from the garrison home screen to see the list of event achievements and requirements to attain them. Event achievements often give out event currency, gold, gems, equipments, job relics etc. As there are often at least 15 achievements that can be completed for each event, while players work to complete them, there are completion milestone rewards contained within reward chests that can be obtained at various juncture, for example: 30%, 50%, 70% and 100%. Contained within the chests are Event currencies, gold, and other attractive items such as hammers, equipment tickets etc. Medals can also be obtained at the 50% and 80% completion. At 100% completion, a hero selector ticket will be given. Bazaar Event Bazaar The Event Bazaar is where players can purchase special items by exchanging Event currency or Medals. The normal section is where players can exchange Event Currency for limited time event bazaar items. Event currency will drop throughout the duration of the event. These event currency can be spent at event bazaar while event is active. Do exchange for Limited items such as Phoenix Hatchling, Gold, Rune and Equipment Selectors. Premium Bazaar The Premium section is where players can exchange medals that they have collected for exclusive items. Most of the items available in the game thus far are 2 part 6 ★ equipment sets - main handed and vanity- where each part can be exchanged for 6 medals. A 5★ perfect prismatic shard for rune merging can also be exchanged for 4 medals. Event Ladder Ladder and Rewards The Event Ladder is a competition to accumulate event points. Event points are awarded after clearing a limited time event mission while the ladder is open. The Event Ladder usually open in the middle of the event and will last until a day or two before the event ends formally. Ladder ranks are tiered, determining the quantity and quality of rewards given at the end of the competition. Event Hero tickets, Hero selectors/tickets, gems, rune tickets and sometimes gold can be won. Ladder Ranking There are 2 types of event ladder rankings: Guild and Individual. Most of the time, events can only be played individually and the top 10 players of each event will be celebrated in Valiant Force's Official Facebook post. During events where the guilds can compete against each other, a Guild Ladder ranking is also released. Guilds are ranked by the total collective event orbs gathered by all the members of the guild for the entire duration of the event. Thus far, guild event ladder can only be seen in twin tower events.